AntiVillains
by xGraybackx
Summary: Diva and Vergil aren't misunderstood. They're the real deal. Together, they'll show the world what it means to be bad guys. Even if it means having to do "icky pretend kisses." Rating may go up to T in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Life is a number of events strung together by chance. Each moment, each experience is one of a myriad of possibilities in a probability equation. It could be that some things ended up this way but because of a cog in the machine, there was a certain malfunction- and there! History is rewritten.

People are aware of it. Some know and they try to make it all go to their advantage. They think carefully over every decision, analyzing even the minutest details in depth. They monopolize the variables to steer a predictable outcome. But even then, these great chess masters, wherever and whoever they may be, are striving for a goal that cannot be met.

It's The Factor.

Unknown, unstoppable, unpredictable, underestimated, unexpected, all the un- words that were meant to define a leak in the pipe. And perhaps, whether it is the cruel taunts of an unjust god or the natural laws of the universe being met, the best-laid plans are always sure to go awry.

Meet Diva the Chiropteran.

She is The Factor.

------------------------------

"Brush faster," she whined to Karl, who was brushing her hair.

"Get a me a new doll," she demanded of Amshel after breaking (not on purpose) all the ones she owned.

"Buy me a new dress," she whimpered to Nathan after Saya ripped a bullet through her old one.

"I'm thirsty," she complained to James, whom she could smell fresh blood on.

There was no end to her daily requests. Diva knew she was technically their queen, and as such, she had the ability - no, _the right _to exercise her authority to whatever extent and as often as she liked. Her chevaliers resigned to this daily chore of pampering with minimal resistance. Some were only too pleased to take the ridiculous challenges thrust upon them.

If Diva was happy, they were happy.

The only one she could not order around was Solomon. He wandered around like a little lost lamb (boohoo lost his shepherd because he had to follow Saya to school one day, school another day.) But the lamb would never wander her way, so she supposed that meant something.

Most of all, Diva didn't like that distracted look on his face. She could almost taste his wavering loyalty; it flickered like the flame on a dying candle. It was almost dawning on her that she would have to discard him soon. He was certainly a defect if he couldn't pay attention to his queen.

Through it all, he was still wearing white - the color commemorating his allegiance to her so many years ago - and it was enough to make her a little sad.

Adding to Solomon's recent questionable activities, life was getting terribly dreary since the last Red Shield clash. She could feel her chevaliers' spirits dampening. Diva felt she could almost sympathize with their disappointment. She didn't like being kept "indoors" for so long, either.

Whether or not there were some innards to be some innards to be splashing in, Diva was determined to liven up the place.

"I want to go somewhere beautiful," she told her chevaliers one morning.

"Where do you want to go, Diva?" asked Nathan humorously.

They had traveled everywhere around the world by then and he'd made sure that Diva saw the prettiest parts of each region. She was always given time to frolic through the meadows. She would pick wild berries, dip her feet in brooks, and terrorize neighboring villages.

The Chevaliers had given her free rein over the years (all except for Amshel who was a stick in the mud, but he was learning) and if asked, they would have said that Diva was the happiest girl that ever lived.

Where could she have possibly wanted to go?

Diva smiled widely, baring pointy teeth. "Where all the humans go if they're not careful."

Unsure, Amshel coughed. "Where would that be?"

Diva giggled. She tapped her foot lightly on the terrace. "You know, down here."

Silence. There was something almost like a murmured whimper from Karl.

"I've read all about them in that really big book with the crosses on it - oh, you know, Amshel, the ones in the library."

Though no one would expect it of her, Diva liked reading.

She liked the stories with pain and suffering but she liked happy endings the most.

She was sad when Juliet died, Charlotte spun her last web, and Jesus was hung on the cross. It made her cry, and cry, and cry until she wondered why she even read it in the first place (because peeking at last pages should always give you _some_ hint).

By the end, she had concluded that it was not her fault that "depressingly ever afters" came to her doorstep like kittens for milk.

"Solomon, your name is in it. And James and Nathan – except it says _Nathaniel."_

They stared at her, stupefied.

Diva (their queen, lover, mother, sister, daughter and everything else) was asking of them something they could not grant.

As if sensing their doubts, Diva pursed her lips and bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently.

They were still (so, so still) and almost seemed to forget how to breathe. Whatever words they wished to speak had died on their lips and were pushed back down to the thick tension fogging up in the back of their throats. The men could only stare back, deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression.

She watched them back with mystified eyes, raising on end the fine hairs off the backs of their necks.

Diva disappeared.

They shut their eyes tightly_. _

_She's behind us._

The chevaliers shuddered as a ghostly hand pried its icy fingernails into the chords of their spines…

Lingering.

Diva took a languorously long whiff of the air. The enticing smell of fear…Diva grinned.

Singling out a certain traitorous blonde, Diva gently wrapped her arms around him and tiptoed up. His paling skin and jutting blue veins made her pause at his neck.

She could hear the catch in his throat, the badumpbadumpbaDUMP of his quickening heartbeat…

"Solomon," she sang like the little girl she never was. "Don't be scared. Mummy just wants a wee snack."

He panicked, throwing caution to the wind. Solomon grabbed her and gave one great push, sailing her fifteen yards and headfirst into the head of the water fountain.

Solomon took a great leap across the yard. He ran like he had never run before. The grassy terrain seemed to pulse beneath each step, breathing to an unheard beat. The idiot manor boasted a wide berth of land, but his chevalier abilities had brought him far, the house was five steps away…

Four…

With a great cry, Solomon was thrown against the ground with tremendous force. The mounds of dirt flew up around him as he formed a distinctly human sized crater in the earth. His head buzzed, vaguely assuming a plane had driven him into the ground.

No such luck.

It was Diva.

She wasn't in a flying rage, but neither was she butterflies and picnic baskets. Instead, she had an unreadable expression on her face. Her mouth was a thin line, and there was a slight hint of perplexity in the way that her cheeks were tensed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Solomon laughed into his shoulder. _Oh, he was dead. Nothing would change her mind now…_

His shoulders shook.

I am sorry Diva, my queen. I have betrayed your trust. Saya…

His lips quivered, wishing he could have said one final farewell. He didn't even have a chance to tell her! And now he never would.

_I love you._

"Get up!"

A hand dragged him out of the ditch with ease, and when he lifted his head, he saw it was Diva. Realizing she still had a hold of his ankle, he crawled in a last attempt to get away.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but-"

Solomon screamed. She pulled his arms back with brutal force, and dug her skinny knees into his back. A crocodile had him by the jaws once, some forty years ago, and he remembered it feeling _exactly_ like this. His joints creaked painfully, they would snap any minute now if she didn't let go – but he didn't have to worry because, because -

Then she sank her teeth into his jugular vein.

Cringing, the other chevaliers stood back. They knew what would follow next.

Solomon threw his head back.

The pain was unbearable. The initial impact sent him nearly thrashing onto the floor in agony; it was enough to make tears spring from the corners of his eyes.

At first he struggled, he kicked his legs and wiggled helplessly like a fish out of water. Nobody would help him. His so-called brothers were mere spectators in Diva's game of cat and mouse. If anything, they also were cats.

He was losing blood fast. Solomon was now too drowsy to fight back, much less perceive that he was dying.

Somewhere during that time, Diva had propped him up onto a chair and plopped herself into his lap. She continued to drink, indulging in her drooping chevalier.

Through the burning fire raging in his neck and the slender angel nestled against his chest, he saw blue eyes.

Glowing and untarnished, they were nothing at all like his.

Finally, in the hazy spaces of his fast diminishing mind, he convinced himself that they were dousing the fire, though he knew the opposite to be true.

Then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got so embarrassed writing this. Anyways, I've had this forever just collecting dust in my cpu.

* * *

When Solomon opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a starry night sky. He found himself lazily drifting along a black river. The sides from where the water met land were strewn with gravel and spiky brown grass. Craning his head, he saw the land was slate-like dust, mounted up into sloping hills; the surface had become disjointed grooves from where the wind had blown it.

The desolation was morose and binding. No living creature seemed to linger among the dark ashes, not even the chirp of a cricket penetrated the silence.

Vacancy clouded his thoughts. His body was very rigid. Too still to be corporeal. As he remained like that, he became like lost cargo. The way he was being steered in the route's direction, the unchanging surroundings, and the bleak empathy he felt toward doing anything at all…it was all so mind-numbing.

For the sake of him, dotted memories refused to coalesce into logical slides and he was left with a great question mark hovering above his head. He had no recollection of any past events or emotions.

There was just Solomon. And the river.

He was laying face up, eyes and hair and teeth exposed to the warm silken air. Breathing brought peace – that, and the glittering sky above him. Solomon sucked in a deep breath and released it through his nostrils. There was a purpose to being here; there had to be. Something akin to familiarity set his heart at ease.

As soon as he loosened his attempts to remember, a great strain was taken off his mind. Relaxation poured through the floodgates in his heart and coiled itself into warm bread in his belly. Instantly, he felt himself smile.

Near his head, a congregation of bubbles began breaking the surface of the water. Opening his mouth a little, Solomon watched the white spots expand and break, expand and break. They were like unexpected late-night visitors, ghosts from past dealings. He patiently waited for them to subside, and when they did, a dark head of hair emerged in its spot.

"Hullo, sleepy head."

A splash of water sprayed his chest. He smiled fondly at the spreading coolness, marveling at how the dark rivulets branched out like veins down his shirt. Romantic jargon for a second had him believing the liquid's essence originated from a mystic pool. Vaguely, he looked at the graceful figure wading beside him.

She was pretty in the moonlight, a sweet little angel of darkness. The little drops of water collected in her eyelashes like dew, dripping rhythmically. Her skin was as white as the feathers of a swan. He swore that the air had gone brighter, the backdrop sweeter. Physically, his body had raised some temperatures until he was flushed bright with fever and adoration. Mentally, his mood was uplifted until it was it was a soaring, burning eagle. The star of the ballet was here; it was time to stand and applaud. (Don't blink and hold your breath until she takes the last bow).

Diva began swimming alongside him. He laughed at how she switched between strokes – the butterfly stroke, and then the breaststroke, the backstroke and finally settling on a style of swimming she had invented herself.

She hummed as she paddled along, the stars twinkling yellow and white to the tune. Solomon adjusted to their blinking, lost in his languorous daydreaming. He peered at Diva, whose arms and legs were bare as she glided along. Her whole body was bare, smooth and unblemished skin. Like a newborn babe, she seemed not aware of her own nakedness, only lost in the delight of life.

Solomon let out a soft sigh.

Immediately, the two smiled at each other. They greeted each other with the tenderness of long lost family members. Diva took his elbow gently. "I missed you." A breeze flew by. Her hair fluttered onto his torso; the tips ticked the spot where his heart was located. He couldn't speak.

Her smile widened at his silence. "You can't do anything without me. Hopeless, hopeless boy." It was because she was _with_ him that he could not do anything. She always seemed to make him stop in his tracks, having the power to control him with one beckon of her pinky finger. Her word was law, Solomon summarized neatly in his head, and anything that would say otherwise was a direct insult to his queen.

As if hearing his thoughts, Diva prodded his shoulder curiously. She hovered over his silent self and poked at him helter-skelter. She was wildly expectant of some form of an answer, and when she received none, she became vicious in her jabs.

Finally, he pushed the words out, croaking his first use of vocal chords since waking in the dreamland. "Am I really so hopeless?"

"Ah! He speaks!" she tugged on his hair gently, turning it toward the winding distance of river that was their destination. "Look here. Where do you think this river ends?"

Solomon tried guessing. "A dam?"

"Nooo, try again."

"A desert?"

She grimaced. "You're bad at this, Solomon."

"Sorry."

"Here, I'll tell you," Diva unfurled her arm to gesture to the wide encompass of land before them. "It ends where a new one begins." She looked at him meaningfully. "You were always one of the smart ones, so you should know what that means, right?"

He did.

In his past life, before he had entered into this gory business and before he had been acquainted to Diva – once upon a time, Solomon had gone to seminary school to become a priest. Back in those days, a career in medicine went hand in hand with a career in religion. He learned the intrinsic theologies of his era in unbridled spurts and blood cracked whips. There were many, many ways to interpret Diva's words.

The end of the river meant the petering out of used up water – the death of old life. At this joint, the birth of new life would take its place. Here was the mouth. And in that cavernous hole, a transformation would take place, a changing so magnificent that the wings of a butterfly would pale to such catalytic splendors.

Many thought that life was a straight linear line, a journey from Point A to Point B. But he – and she – saw it for what it was.

"A circle."

"That's right."

Forgetting she was there, Solomon started suddenly. Her blue eyes flickered with uncontained joy and revelation at his reaction, and she clutched her stomach in impish merriment. Diva flopped backwards into the water, did a circular swoop, and sprung out in the same spot she had disappeared.

Like a seal, Diva did this a few more times and then hugged him firmly. He moved his arms, adjusting to her soft embrace like jelly. His knees became rather weak, his heart rather knotted. Her next words left him like a puddle.

"You're back, Solomon! You're back!" She backed away to meet his face directly. "You get another chance."

"I get another chance," he repeated, thinking of the circle. Thinking of a new life. He simpered. "Sorry, that was rude of me. Did I miss the party?"

"No, you're right on time."

A family of fireflies waited for the two of them as they moved around a bend. Solomon saw Diva try to catch them between her teeth, taking stream lined leaps like silver barracudas. Surprisingly, she had caught one, but then her face screwed into a disgusted pucker and she spat the dizzy glowing ball out.

Wiggling her toes, Diva flicked more water on him. She giggled and reached behind her back. Here was where the bank had sprouted a heap of cattails, with spongy, strap-like leaves and starchy, creeping stems. Flinging them backwards into the water, she let go to catapult a shower of rain onto his face.

Diva stared at him, transfixed.

Just like his shirt, Solomon's golden hair had obscured into haystack amber. It flopped down to plaster itself to his forehead and curve around his ears. The water dripped down his nose, traced the contours of his lips, disappeared under his chin, and there, following the cusp of its journey, collected at the base of his throat.

Solomon saw Diva watching him and turned away, embarrassed. "Stop looking," he muttered.

But rather than being fearful, or disgusted, as he was so apt to feeling lately, he felt a curious tug on his heart. It was like a warm embrace to his conscious; he had gone so long without the feeling that he found himself baffled into speechlessness.

Diva again laughed at him, and she, now drifting on her back, looped an arm around Solomon's and blew into his ear. At the sensation, he let out a small yelp and pulled away a little. When he looked down, he saw her impish grin aimed at his stomach.

"No, you're not really going to…" he protested weakly. Next thing he knew, the bottom of his shirt was peeled back and she had dived her head down to blow raspberries above his belly button. Laughter made them shake so much that it caused gigantic ripples to crinkle the fabric of the water around them, meeting the water's edge.

When she was done with her teasing, they both floated on their backs and watched the stars while listening to the nightly silence. The atmosphere was calming. The raucous laughter from before had descended into a lilting bout of snorting. Even still, a lady-like quality stayed true in Diva's snort, her nose seemed to breathe blue mist in the progressively dropping temperature.

He was comfortable.

He was Home.

"Do you ever wonder…" said Diva, tracing a constellation with her pinky, "…you're your life would be like without me?"

He had never considered it. To think of it now was absurd. Diva was the light in his life; if she disappeared, there would be no laughter left in the world.

"Never."

"Not even once?" she sounded wounded.

"Well, I wouldn't be there to witness it."

She shook her head, not understanding. Solomon clasped his hand into hers and gripped it above his heart. "Because I would never, ever leave you."

"Really?" Delight pounded inside his head like a steady drum. She was so eager…

"Absolutely."

Diva turned to him, and as she did, he caught a glimpse of the star and the sky reflecting her now dark blue eyes. She wore a pleased expression on her face, the happiest he'd ever seen her. He felt like reaching out to touch her cheek, to capture the moment in his steady hands.

"Solomon." She whispered in his ear. "Look up."

He did. The sky was still colored in midnight, the stars still winking their approval. But, slowly, and only minutely at first, he began to notice the lights flickering – puttering out like candlestick flames.

"Diva," he breathed out. He tightened her hand in alarm. "The stars are dying."

"Mm."

And he looked down at Diva, whose sapphire blues were also flickering in unison with their mirror images. Then, her whole body followed. "Wait, don't leave me! I need you!"

She smiled through a mouthful of dust, "Yeah."

* * *

A/N: Reviews give me the same euphoria as Solomon and Diva. I don't like to beg, but please.


End file.
